Baby Bella
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When Edd accidentally turns Bella into a baby, he has to try to fix the machine that did it. But, in the meantime, they need help to take care of 1 year old Bella, so they call in Nazz, the local babysitter, to help.


Ok. I got this idea from another FanFic I read, but I'm changing it a bit. I'm also adding myself in, of course! Enjoy! PS they are about 13 now.

* * *

Bella and the Eds were in Bella and Edd's basement. Edd had another invention that he wanted to test out. "So, what's this gonna do again, sockhead?" Eddy asked. He and the other Eds were standing near a lever. Bella was in a little room thing that was near the lever. The room had glass walls.

"It _should _change one's age by a maximum of one month," Edd explained. His hand was on the lever. He looked at his step-sister. "Ready?" He asked. "As I'll ever be," Bella answered. Edd took a deep breath and pushed the lever down. A mist came out of the top of the small room, blocking the view.

After a minute, the fog cleared. The Eds looked in the small room and gasped. Bella now looked to be about a year old! She still had her knee-length pink dress, but now her back-length blond hair only went down to her chin. All of her cat features seemed to be hidden.

"What have I done?!" Edd cried. "Bella's a baby!" Ed yelled happily. Bella looked up at the three Eds, as if asking '_What do you mean, I'm a baby?!_' Felice walked over to baby Bella and licked her face, making Bella giggle. Eddy picked up baby Bella. "Jeez, sockhead, you were _way _off," Eddy said.

"Oh, I have to fix this!" Edd cried, panicking, "What will mother and father think? I'VE TURNED MY SISTER INTO A BABY!" Bella put her tiny hands on top of her head. Bella babbled something angrily. Edd remembered that she was still a cat. "Oh, my bad," he said.

"Well, what do we do until you fix this?" Eddy asked. "Well, we certainly need some help," Edd said, "We don't know how to take care of a baby." He thought for a minute before something dawned on him. He looked nervous, something which Eddy noticed. "What's up, sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"W-well, I just t-thought of s-someone who c-could help us," Edd stuttered. "Who, Double D?" Ed asked. "W-well, N-Nazz is a b-babysitter," Edd said, "P-perhaps _she _c-could help." Eddy's eyes widened and he looked nervous and happy at the same time.

Bella noticed this and smacked him, as if saying '_You _have _a girlfriend!' _which, she was. Eddy glared at Bella, who glared back so hard a lion would have been scared off. "Ok, call Nazz," Eddy said. Edd picked up his phone and dialed Nazz's number. '_Please pick up._' He thought.

"Hello?" Nazz answered. "Oh, h-hello, Nazz," Edd said nervously, "Um, w-we could :-)use some :-)help at m-my house."

"Of course, dude. What kind of help?" Nazz asked. "Um, m-my baby c-cousin is v-visiting and Bella's s-sick," Edd lied. Nazz gasped happily. "A _baby_?!" She gasped, "I'll be right over!" She hung up and Edd put the phone down. "Well?" Eddy asked. "She said she'd be right over," Edd answered.

"Good," Eddy said, "It may be my girlfriend, but I have _no _idea how to take care of a baby." Bella rolled her small, brown eyes. '_That'll change one day._' She thought. Just then, the doorbell rang and Edd went up to answer it. He came back down with Nazz a minute later.

Nazz took baby Bella from Eddy. "Aw, she's adorable," Nazz cood, tickling Bella, making her giggle loudly. "What's her name?" Nazz asked. "Uh, her n-name is B- I mean, Ella," Edd corrected himself. Nazz put Bella down and went over to the mini fridge.

"Well, she must be hungry," Nazz said, filling a bottle with milk. Bella looked over at the milk and her eyes widened with joy. As soon as Nazz gave Bella the bottle, it was in her mouth, and gone in 10 seconds. "Wow, she _was _hungry!" Nazz said, surprised. Bella smiled and burped.

Felice walked over to Bella and rubbed against her, purring. Bella giggled and petted Felice. "It appears t-that Felice l-likes her a-already," Edd observed. Bella yawned widely and rubbed her eyes with her tiny balled-up hands. "I guess she needs a nap after all that milk," Nazz said, picking up Bella.

"Oh, well, we d-don't have a b-bed for her," Edd stated. "It's cool, dude," Nazz said, "We can make a bed with some blankets." She pulled some blankets out of her bag and wrapped a now sleeping Bella in them. "There ya go, Ella," Nazz said softly. They all walked upstairs and sat in the living room.

Nazz held Bella in her arms, smiling. "Do you want a turn, Eddy?" Nazz asked, looking up at him. Eddy looked nervous. "Uh, s-sure," he said. Nazz handed him Bella, still wrapped up in her blankets. Felice lay down on the back of the couch, right behind Eddy's head.

Bella had her thump in her mouth, and her other arm was wrapped around a blanket corner. Felice jumped down and lay on Eddy's lap, right next to baby Bella. "Aw! Felice really likes Ella!" Ed said. "Yeah," Eddy agreed. He still looked nervous. While Bella had shown him _countless _pictures of herself when she was a baby, he had never _actually _seen her as a baby.

After a while, Bella woke up to find herself in Eddy's arms. She smiled and babbled something. "Hey, she's up," Eddy said. Bella sat up and looked around. '_How long have I been out_?' Bella thought. "Hey, you wanna play?" Nazz asked. Bella nodded and jumped off the couch. She knew how to walk. She had learned at 11 months old. She walked over to her pink radio and tried to grab it, but it was too high.

"Do you wanna dance?" Nazz asked. Bella nodded and babbled happily. Edd walked over to the radio and the pile of CDs that were near it. "All Bella has are Taylor Swift CDs," he reported, looking through them. "Then let's listen to those," Nazz said. She took some of the CDs and showed them to Bella.

"Which one do you wanna listen to, Ella?" Nazz asked. Bella looked at the CD cases, reading the songs. She found the one she wanted and put her hand on it. "That one?" Nazz asked, "Ok." She put the disk in the radio and played the first song 'Ours'

(Note: I don't start the song at the beginning. I start at my fave part)

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_Life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

They danced for the rest of the day. When it was about 8:00 Nazz went home. Ed and Eddy were gonna sleep over to help with Bella and fixing the machine. While the Eds worked on the machine in the basement, Bella slept in a pile of blankets on the floor, waking up every once in a while.

When she woke up at midnight, (Yes, the Ed's were still working) she started crying. She had had a horrible nightmare. Eddy walked over and picked her up to calm her down. "What's wrong _now_?" He asked, even though Bella couldn't answer. Bella looked up at him with tears in her terrified eyes and hugged him.

Bella opened her mouth and, technically, spoke for the first time in her life. "E-dy," she said. Eddy's eyes widened in surprise. "Guys! Bella spoke!" He informed Ed and Edd. "Really?" Edd asked, rushing over with Ed. "E-dy," Bella repeated. "She said your name, Eddy!" Ed said.

Edd looked at Bella. "Bella, did you have a nightmare?" He asked her. Bella nodded and tears formed in her eyes again as she remembered the nightmare. "Well, that explains it," Edd said. "What does her having a nightmare have to do with her saying my name?" Eddy asked.

"If she was a nightmare, she always says the name of whoever it was about, even if she doesn't explain," Edd explained. Ed yawned widely, causing everyone else to. "Ed is sleepy," Ed said. "Yes, I suppose we should get some rest," Edd agreed, "Thank goodness mother and father are away on a business trip."

The three boys went upstairs, Eddy carrying Bella and being followed by Felice. The Eds slept on or around the couch. Edd slept on the floor near the couch, Ed slept on the back of the couch, and Eddy slept on the couch. Bella slept in the chair next to the couch.

When Bella woke up half-an-hour later, she crawled out of the chair and up on the couch next to Eddy. "E-dy," Bella whispered, laying down next to him and falling asleep.

* * *

Aw! What a cute chapter! I can't wait to write the next one! But 'write' now, it's midnight and I have to sleep! Good night!


End file.
